Personal care implements used for grooming and hygiene are well known. Furthermore, personal care implements that dispense a fluid are also known. For example, oral care implements or toothbrushes exist the dispense a fluid such as a dentifrice so that a user does not need to worry about applying dentifrice to the bristles as a separate step in an oral hygiene regimen. However, such existing oral care implements suffer from deficiencies, such as clogging of the fluid channels, the fluid drying out, mechanisms used for fluid transport malfunctioning, and the like. Thus, a need exists for a personal care implement that can dispense a fluid that overcomes the noted deficiencies. Furthermore, it is known that toothpaste formulations that include hydrogen peroxide are maintained at a pH that is lower than the optimal pH for tooth whitening in order to maximize the shelf life of the hydrogen peroxide containing formulation. Thus, a need exists to increase the pH of such toothpastes prior to or during application to a user's teeth. Finally, toothbrushes are known to harbor bacteria and while rinsing before and after brushing removes some of these bacteria, it does not remove it all. Thus, a need exists for a toothbrush having a self-sanitizing feature.